


We are made of broken parts

by Cirsolera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Draco Malfoy is a cinnamon roll, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, No Beta, Other, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirsolera/pseuds/Cirsolera
Summary: Blaise ma wyjebane, Pansy kurwicę a Draco weltschmerz. W tle jakże malownicze zmagania millenialsów z systemem edukacji i dorosłym życiem.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca więc będę wdzięczna za wszystkie uwagi.

Ciepłe wnętrze baru otulało gości swobodną atmosferą piątkowego wieczoru, obiecując wszystkim zmęczonym życiem studentom rychłe happy hours. Przy topornym, drewnianym stoliku siedziała dwójka przedstawicieli pokolenia millenialsów, sączących piwo z marsową miną. Chłopak ze swoim wyglądem umęczonego artysty i koszulą intensywnie pachnącą tytoniem wpisywał się idealnie w standardy baru. Inaczej rzecz miała się z kobietą. Ta w szpilkach, czarnych cygaretkach i białej koszuli rzucała się w oczy. Niebieskie oczy, o powiekach ciężkich od jaskółek eyelinera wbijała w blat przed sobą. Roztaczała wokół siebie zapach drogich, ekskluzywnych perfum i chłód mogący konkurować z syberyjską tajgą. Między studentami panowała przyjemna cisza, będąca owocem lat spędzonych w swoim towarzystwie. Z poważniejszą rozmową czekali na brakującego kompana. Kiedy po liceum każde z nich wylądowało na innym wydziale spotkania takie jak te przeszły do tradycji. Cotygodniowe plotki połączone z galopującym pijaństwem i łamaniem wszelkich możliwych przykazań oraz zasad dobrego wychowania pozwalały im zachować resztki zdrowia psychicznego i godności w nadchodzącym tygodniu. Niezależnie od obranego kierunku uniwerek wyznaje zasadę selekcji naturalnej i nie pierdoli się ze studentami. Ręka z czerwonymi paznokciami wybierała orzeszki z miseczki nie zważając na zabójcze spojrzenia jej właściciela.  
-Po raz kolejny ci mówię, zostaw moje orzeszki szmato. Kup sobie własne.  
-Nie ma mowy, zapłacę jak cygan za matkę, a ty dostałeś je darmo do piwa – powiedziała dziewczyna wrzucając kolejną porcję do pomalowanych na czerwono ust.  
-Jakoś nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało – skrzywił się poszkodowany  
-Jest koniec miesiąca, do wypłaty daleko – wzruszyła ramionami.  
Rozmowa została przerwana przez zimny podmuch od strony wejścia. W drzwiach stanął ociekający wodą młody mężczyzna o twarzy wyrażającej niczym nie zmącony weltschmerz. Zostawiając na podłodze plamy deszczówki usiadł przy stoliku ignorując mordercze spojrzenie barmana.  
-Draco, kochanie, gdzie twój parasol? Gdybym cię nie znała, powiedziałabym że do tematu pogody podszedłeś nad wyraz optymistycznie – dziewczyna uniosła brew. Blondyn posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie.  
-Nie denerwuj mnie Pansy, to trzeci zniszczony w tym tygodniu. Jeszcze chwila i będę musiał zaciągnąć na nie kredyt.  
-Przehulałeś aż tyle rodzinnych pieniędzy, że do bankructwa doprowadzą cię parasole?- zaśmiał się ciemnoskóry  
-Nie dam się sprowokować Blaise – mruknął blondyn wyciągając paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami wyraźnie odcinały się od jego jasnej skóry.  
\- Stary, zaczynam się martwić – Blaise pochylił się w stronę przyjaciela - Nie reagujesz na zaczepki i wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi. Snape aż tak daje wam w kość?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak – westchnął Draco – po cholerę ja się pchałem na ten kierunek.  
\- Żeby móc robić amfę i bimber?  
\- Blaise, ty zjebie – mruknęła Pansy odpalając cienkiego, mentolowego papierosa i biorąc łyk drinka.  
Odpowiedział jej szczery śmiech chłopców.


	2. Advienne que pourra

Młoda dziewczyna szła w stronę herbaciarni wciśniętej między sklep odzieżowy a księgarnie. Jej czarne buty na obcasie rozchlapywały wodę z kałuż na jej drodze, cudem nie brudząc jej rajstop. Miała dosyć ciągłego deszczu i wszechobecnej wilgoci. Przyśpieszyła kroku, weszła po schodkach i otworzyła ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Od wejścia uderzył ją zapach czekolady i suszonych kwiatów. Dzięki sporej ilości drewna w kominku lokal tonął w miękkim świetle, nadającym mu unikalnego klimatu. Wzięła głębszy wdech i do bukietu dołączyła woń szarlotki i kawy. Westchnąwszy zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na bogato zdobionym wieszaku, tuż obok zapomnianej, starej parasolki. Skierowała się do stolika w kącie, tuż obok buchającego ciepłem paleniska. 

Czekolada, suszone kwiaty i ogień. Tak pachnie spokój - pomyślała Hermiona rozglądając się po wnętrzu herbaciarni. Ciepłe światło bijące od strony kominka rzucało na ściany cienie, które nadawały temu miejscu unikalnego klimatu. Olejne obrazy na ścianach przyciągały wzrok ludzi sprawiając wrażenie portali do innych, lepszych światów. Szczególne zainteresowanie wzbudzał utrzymany w chłodnych i ciemnych kolorach pejzaż, przypominający malarstwo europejskiego romantyzmu. Usiadłszy przy stoliku obok kominka wyciągnęła opasłe tomiszcze i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Jej skupienie przerwał cichutki brzdęk dzwoneczka nad drzwiami. Drzwi otworzyły się wpuszczając do lokalu wilgotne i zimne powietrze. Wysoka postać z zaparowanymi okularami powiesiła płaszcz i usiadła przy jej stoliku. Przez chwile patrzyła się na niego bez słowa. Treningi i nowoodkryta pewność siebie sprawiły, że z kościstego chłopaka stał się hipnotyzującym młodym mężczyzną. Zielone, przenikliwe oczy i czarne włosy, z powodu wilgoci przypominające wzburzone fale mogły złamać serce niejednej dziewczynie. Westchnęła cicho i zamknęła książkę, to było jak sygnał, że może zacząć mówić. 

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, musiałem ogarnąć się po zajęciach. Formalina nie jest najpopularniejszą eau d’amour. 

\- Nic nie szkodzi, miałam co robić - odpowiedziała i poruszyła zdrętwiałymi ramionami. Wzrokiem przywołała kelnerkę, która przyniosła im karty oprawione w starą okładkę “Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza” 

Gdy już wybrali napoje, nadszedł czas na właściwą rozmowę 

\- Harry, ostatnio jesteś nieobecny duchem, martwię się. Czy coś się stało? Mogę Ci jakoś pomóc? - powiedziała kobieta spokojnie 

Harry zagapił się na nią. Wiedział, że ostatnio częściej milczał niż mówił, ale nikt inny nie zwracał na to uwagi. Był głupi sądząc, że oszuka akurat ją. 

\- Na uczelni wszystko gra, a nawet lepiej - westchnął i poprawił okulary – po prostu ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że życie jest cholernie krótkie i ani trochę nad nim nie panujemy. Mamy plany na 15 lat w przód nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to może skończyć się z dnia na dzień, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Nie wiem, czy warto więc trzymać się kurczowo starych uraz? Ludzie się zmieniają. Życie ich zmienia, potrafi obrócić ich o 180 stopni w zaledwie chwilę, nie wspominając o latach. 

\- Zajęcia w prosektorium wprowadzają cię w filozoficzny nastrój czy kryje się za tym jakaś grubsza sprawa? - Hermiona wzniosła brew sącząc herbatę - Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć o kogo chodzi. 

\- o Malfoya - potarł oczy skryte za okularami - widuję go na wydziale, jak wychodzi z laboratorium. Ostatnio wydaje się przybity. Zastanawiam się, co mu jest. Na początku semestru zachowywał się jak zwykle. Dumny, z tym swoim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Teraz jest cieniem dawnego siebie. 

\- Nie uważasz, że to zwykłe zmęczenie materiału, że tak powiem? W końcu sesja się zbliża 

\- Może dramatyzuję. Czasem myślę, czy by do niego nie podejść i nie zapytać, ale patrząc na naszą historię stosunków w liceum, uważam, że to mogło by być co najmniej dziwne. 

Kobieta zapatrzyła się w pustą filiżankę. Liście na dnie wyglądały, jakby miały jej coś ważnego do przekazania. 

\- W piątek Pansy urządza imprezę dla ludzi z naszego wydziału, ale jak ją znam, pełno będzie tam osób z innych kierunków. Malfoy także, wiesz, że od dłuższego czasu są nierozłączni. Mogę zabrać Cię ze sobą. Imprezowy small będzie łatwiejszy niż zaczepienie kogoś na korytarzu - powiedziała powoli 

Harry spojrzał się na ciasteczko na spodeczku i kiwnął głową. 

\- To brzmi jak plan. W wolnej chwili wyślij mi adres i na którą godzinę mam przyjść. Przynieść coś? 

\- Alkohol. Pansy kocha alkohol, a najbardziej likiery. Wybierz jakiś a załatwisz sobie bezproblemową zabawę - powiedziała i wlała do filiżanki resztę herbaty z dzbanka. 

Resztę spotkania spędzili w ciszy przerywanej trzaskiem palącego się drewna. Każde z ich czuło, że nadchodzące spotkanie może przynieść ciekawe zwroty akcji w ich studenckim życiu.


End file.
